


The Treehouse

by tsumika



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I straight up have no idea how to tag this whoops, Pearlina, Treehouses, i guess, overuse of the nickname rina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 22:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15496125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsumika/pseuds/tsumika
Summary: two gals chilling in a treehouse zero feet apart because they’re gay





	The Treehouse

“Hey, wanna see something cool?”  
That’s one way to start a conversation for sure. Vague, but intriguing, she guessed.  
“Well, that depends. Could you maybe be more specific, Pearlie?”  
She was hoping that she’d maybe found some sort of new turntable (her current one was starting to fall to pieces) or maybe a vintage comic book, but knowing her it’d probably just be a dorito that looks like a jellyfish.  
“What I meant by that was, do you wanna see my old treehouse? It’s kinda nearby, I think.”  
... Huh? Well, that’s certainly not what she was excepting. She supposed it’d be good to get out of the house for a bit, they’d just been lazing around all day, so some fresh air couldn’t hurt.

 

The walk was a long one to say the least. It was not ‘kinda nearby’, if it were ‘kinda nearby’ Pearl certainly would’ve mentioned it before this point. This treehouse was, in fact, on the complete other side of Inkopolis. And they couldn’t even swim or drive there. A long, seemingly endless walk on a relatively warm day can never end well.  
“It shouldn’t be too far now! Don’t look so down ‘Rina! It’ll be totally worth it once we get there, trust me!” The inkling exclaimed. How was she still so boisterous? Marina was practically drowning in her own sweat, which was not a pleasant experience in the slightest. This treehouse better be the most gloriously magnificent thing she’s ever laid her eyes upon.

 

Well, it didn’t exactly look gloriously magnificent. It just kinda, well, looked like a treehouse. They better not have hiked all this way just for mediocrity.  
“Here we are! God, I haven’t been here in forever. It’s a good thing my parents didn’t chop it down, that would’ve been disappointing as hell.” Pearl seemed rather excited about this whole thing, it probably holds some sort of sentimental value to her, Marina supposed. She should at least give it a chance.  
“Yeah, I guess. Hey Pearlie, are there seats in there by any chance? My legs are killing me.” Marina whined.  
“There should be! Hey, why don’t you go into your octo form and I’ll carry you up? You’ll be able to give your legs a lil rest!” The inkling offered. Thank god for that.  
“You’d do that for me? You’re so sweet!” Marina had no idea how she’d get up without Pearl’s help. Her legs were too tired to climb up to the seats, meaning she’d probably just end up collapsing on the grass.  
“Hold on tight!” She shrieked, clambering her way up the surprising sturdy stairs. As warm and cozy as it was to curl up to Pearl, it wasn’t the most comfortable of manoeuvres, considering she was being shook around like a maraca. Luckily for her though, Pearl was inexplicably fast at climbing. Thank god.

 

To say the inside of the treehouse was unexpected would be an understatement. The octoling didn’t understand how it hadn’t been robbed yet, since Pearl had said no one really comes here. Well, it would be kinda hard to sneak your way into her parents garden, considering how giant their house is. The room was large and packed to the brim with pretty pieces of pink furniture. It looked like it had way too much money poured into it for a treehouse, in fact, it looked better than their current house. Why didn’t they just live here instead?  
“Whoa, I did not expect this place to look so, well, nice!” Marina exclaimed, hobbling her way over to the vibrant couch tucked away in the corner.  
“I actually managed to surprise you? Wack. I’d say this place brings back a ton of memories, but I only really vaguely remember doing some homework in here because my dad said I needed fresh air or something. I did miss this place though!” How did she not spend much time in here? It’s so unnecessarily decorated! Just how much money did Pearl and her family have to burn?  
“Hey, how long do you wanna chill here for? I’m kinda tired from all that walking, so if you want, could you shuffle over and lemme have a lil nap? You could check out the place some more if you want, then we’ll go back, I guess.” The inkling proclaimed as she wandered towards Marina, who had ever so kindly moved a whole inch over to let her on.  
“Hey, uh, actually ‘Rina, I don’t think there’s any pillows so, uh, could I maybe just like, put my head on your lap? You don’t have like, rock legs or something do you?” Where did all her energy go? It was only about five minutes ago when she was practically jumping around the place. Oh well.  
“I don’t think I do, at least. If you’re really that tired, just go ahead. You know I wouldn’t mind.”  
“Thanks, Mar. Love you.”  
“Love you too Pearlie, now, get some sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> if the ending seems rushed I’m super sorry I just. had no idea what else to write. uhh anyways this is my third fic isn’t that amazing?? feel free to correct any spelling mistakes or ~grammatical errors~ or any awful sounding parts you see. I reread this like twenty times but you see the problem is I can’t read. anywho see you later  
> fun fact: I’ve never been in a treehouse


End file.
